Always Lovely
by RageLikeRipred
Summary: Ethan's angry due to something he's been hearing about and observing. Something about Sarah. But he should know not to assume anything, because he may turn out to be wrong. Etharah, E-Sare. Oneshot.


A/N: So. Wow. I haven't written in awhile, so I am incredibly rusty. But to tell the truth, I do think that this is pretty...okay. It's not horrific (besides the fact that it's based on a Justin Bieber song. Dunno what possessed me). Well, I guess that's for you, the reader, to decide. And review to let me know how I did. Anyway, I recently became completely obsessed with this TV show. Like, beyond belief. I've seen the movie and every episode multiple times. And so, with that, here is my first fanfic for My Babysitter's a Vampire! It's Etharah, E-Sare, whatever you want to call it. It also has a tiny bit of the whole Rory/Erica/Benny triangle thing, because what's MBsAV without some of that?

Disclaimer: If I owned MBsAV, it would not be called that. It would be called _Ethan and Sarah Make Out_. And that's what would happen. Every episode. So clearly, I don't own MBsAV. Or "That Should Be Me".

* * *

><p>I approached the dark-haired girl. There Sarah was, in all her beauty, with those bright brown eyes and that tan skin of hers. Sarah, sometimes angry, always lovely. I kept walking toward her through the school hallway, nervous in anticipation of what I wanted to discuss with her.<p>

The hallways were filled with students at their lockers, gathering their things and getting ready to go home. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I processed Benny (yet again) flirting with Erica, one finger under her chin, his face getting closer to his. That is, until she pushed him off of her. Rory was watching Erica and Benny, a jealous look apparent on his face. Scanning the student body out of the corners of my eyes, it seemed to me that all of them were silently laughing at me. That was impossible though. They didn't know, they had no idea…

But that didn't matter now. What mattered was Sarah. It was so hard for me to stay mad at her when she looked this good. But I had to focus, so I chanted my new mantra to myself in my head. _Keep the anger, Ethan. Keep the anger, Ethan._

I briefly noticed that Sarah wasn't alone. She was with that disgusting, fowl, so-called 'man' again.

The rumors had been flying around school. Apparently, Sarah was dating this guy. It was true too, I could testify, having seen them together at the movies the other week. I just couldn't figure out why she hadn't told me! I was one of her best friends, wasn't I?

I was getting closer. When she spotted me, she bid her _new friend_ farewell, and he waltzed confidently away. I stopped in front of Sarah, the object of both my affections and my anger.

It wasn't the fact that she had a boyfriend that got me all riled up. It wasn't even exactly that she wasn't telling me about it. It was that she had to know. She, out of all people, must have known that I liked her. It was so painfully obvious. And she, knowing how I felt about her, tried to hide her new boyfriend from me and actually thought I wouldn't notice. Right.

So as a result, Sarah and I were going to be having a word.

"Hey Ethan. What's up?" Sarah greeted.

"I can't believe you! Bothering with pleasantries during this kind of crisis?"

"…What crisis?" she asked confusedly.

"You and your new boyfriend!" I gestured in the direction that he had just left.

"Oh, he's not my-"

But I couldn't stand to hear any excuses. "The worst part is that you're doing all this to me while knowing how I feel! And trying to hide it! I mean, seriously Sarah, did you think that I wouldn't see you out at the movies?"

"Wait, what?" Sarah said, now speaking hurriedly, in an annoyed fashion. "I don't know how you feel!...how you feel? Wait, how do you feel?"

"Stupid, now!"

"I don't understand you!"

"…We used to go to the movies all the time together," I muttered bitterly, staring off to the side.

"Yeah, as friends! Just like how I go with-"

"Don't say his name!"

"He's not evil!"

"You'd be surprised!"

"What are you, trying to protect me again? I'm _your_ babysitter, remember?" Sarah shouted frantically.

"For the last time, you are Jane's babysitter. And no, I'm not protecting you," I argued.

"Oh," she said, "So you're jealous, is that it? Why would you even be jealous?"

"How could I not be? You _know_ about this. If you're trying to break my heart, it's working."

"What? Why are we even having this argument?"

"Because you know that that should be me!" There was silence from her end, so I continued bravely. "Holding your hand, laughing with you, buying you gifts, kissing you. But you already knew that."

She stepped closer to me. "You know, no. I didn't."

"What?" My eyes widened. "Seriously?" She nodded. "Oh."

She grinned. "And that guy you're so jealous of? He's not my boyfriend."

I groaned at my self-inflicted humiliation. Why had I let myself get so out of control? "He's not?" I asked reluctantly.

"No," Sarah stated. "But maybe you should be."

"Huh?" I asked like a loser.

Sarah took my hands and laughed. I looked at her and smiled back. And suddenly, our eyes were closing and she was leaning into me and her lips were pressing softly against mine.

All too soon, she pulled away, and started to walk out of the now empty hallway, leaving me in her wake. But before she got too far away, she turned and looked back over her shoulder.

"Ethan? Maybe you could start by buying two tickets to a movie tonight. Me and you."

I smiled. "I think that can be arranged."

"Great." And with that, the always-lovely Sarah disappeared from view.

* * *

><p>AN: Yes, to those of you who were wondering/didn't read my first author's note, this is based on "That Should Be Me" by Justin Bieber (never thought I would do that, don't laugh). So that's why you're noticing similarities in the storyline and and even the dialogue.

Thank you so much for reading! I love my readers so much. So, I would like to take a moment here to do something I usually don't do, which is encourage fanfiction writers or aspiring fanfiction writers (you guys who've always loved to read them, but never actually dared to publish your own work. I know, I used to be one of you! Turns out, there's no need to be scared!) to write for My Babysitter's a Vampire, or any other fandom you love. I especially would like to encourage people to write for MBsAV because it really isn't getting the recognition it deserves. So let's work together to take MBsAV to the top! Thanks soooo much, and please **REVIEW! **Till nest time :)


End file.
